orpafandomcom-20200215-history
Doop Skychafer
:"You reek of the Force." :—''Grand Admiral Snote.'' Doop Skychafer was a former, disillusioned Jedi Knight who left the Order in search of personal riches, shirking his duty to fight in the Great Galactic War, only to be swept up in a dangerous game of galactic politics and underworld schemes. Biography Early life Not much is known about Doop's early life beyond a passing mention of his adoptive Toydarian family, but it is implied that he learned the skills of a conman from his uncle. He joined the Jedi Order at age 12, becoming a Padawan to Master Tyren. Training vigorously and under strict rules, Doop's sense of personal freedom started to deteriorate as the years went by. He grew embittered at the Force, believing it the cause of the shackles choking his future — and indeed, it took Doop very little time after reaching knighthood to lash out against the apparent monastic lifestyle that awaited him. The Fallen Knights :"Not to worry, you'll get your reward." :—''Cancerous Ordo.'' Possessing no personal investment in the war fought between the Sith Empire and the Old Republic, the lonesome Jedi left the Order for a life of debauchery and vice, securing passage on board a Chiss Ascendancy cruiser by masquerading as an Imperial civilian. Jedi Dropout Extraordinaire Unbeknownst to him, and against his better judgement, Doop managed to draw unsavory attention to himself during his stay on the transport vessel, prompting the methodical Chiss to arrest him inside the ship's drinking lounge. Drunk and suffering a wild hangover, the ex-Jedi woke up to find himself locked in the detention block — next a mysterious alien creature gawking in the adjacent cell. Unwilling to remain a prisoner and sensing a chance at escape, Doop conned the guard outside his cell to shut down the force field separating him from freedom — but not before accidentally causing the death of the captive gungan located in the other cell. Invigorated by a newfound confidence, Doop marched through the crew deck to face the man who locked him up — Grand Admiral Snote, the de-facto leader of the Ascendancy navy. Drawing his lightsaber at the defenseless admiral, Doop was soon shocked to realize that Snote welcomed his challenge by igniting two red lightsabers of his own. Realizing the chances were now against him, Doop fled towards the escape pods and descended down into the Smuggler's Moon below — Nar Shaddaa. Taking Out the Trash Doop's landing took him to the Corellian district of Nar Shaddaa, an assortment of rundown alleys and walkways controlled by the Mandalorian mercenaries of Cancerous Ordo and ex-Imperial army deserters from Rattatak — the Rust Legion, now turned into galactic scavengers and thugs. The Jedi Knight got himself involved in the gang war that was edging on the horizon between these two factions, hoping to turn a profit. With the aid of Clankus Fett and Matt the Radar Technician, the two Mandalorians stormed the Rust Legion headquarters tempered by Doop's silver tongue. Within the headquarters' lounge, the Jedi met the Fluke, a melancholic bounty hunter in hiding from the authorities, reflecting on a heist he once did with the legendary outlaws, Mynock and Kestrel. The Fluke was amicable to their cause, and after helping the group clear out the main floor of Rust Legionnaires, the bounty hunter made his way out of the lounge — leaving the trio alone to deal with the man behind the Rust Legion's operations — Rustin Coal. Rustin's assistant offered Doop a hefty sum of credits to switch sides, a choice that left the destitute Jedi in heavy contemplation. Before a definitive decision was made, the throne room was assaulted by the sudden arrival of Cancerous Ordo, the local Mandalorian leader. Thanking Doop for aiding the Mandalorians, Cancerous invited him to the local bar, Booze Girls, to celebrate their well-earned victory. There, Doop came across the peculiar bartender of the establishment, an amnesiac called Trooh Perr. Trooper involuntarily regaled Doop with the only story he still remembered — of his time adventuring with the infamous outlaw fugitives, Kestrel and Mynock — the same outlaws the Fluke once pulled a heist with on Grabba the Hutt, Nar Shaddaa's most influential crime lord, Shortly afterwards, Doop met Ratchet, a Mandalorian pilot not beholden to any Clan or House — but to a friend captured by the most Corpulent One, Grabba. Coincidentally, Cancerous' next part of the plan was to assault the palace of Grabba himself and with it, secure the dominance of the Mandalorians over the Hutt Cartel. With the promise of reward, Doop Skychafer boldly joined Ratchet and Cancerous in their mission, as plans of a daunting siege were now starting to take shape. A Cancerous Plan The siege began in earnest, as Doop lay outside the gates of the palace itself, accompanied by Ratchet, Matt, Clankus and soon joined by the Fluke himself — whose sister, the Quirk was captured alongside Ratchet's Sith Lord friend, Darth Saber. With Cancerous busy demolishing the ramparts with his suicidal warriors, equipped with naught but jetpacks and reckless abandon, it was up to Doop and everyone else (mostly everyone else) to storm the gates themselves. The team split up into three main groups: the vanguard, comprised of Clankus Fett and the Fluke; the recon team, consisting of Matt the Radar Technician and Ratchet; and lastly, Doop, who stayed behind to procrastinate with Cancerous. Bagman As the Fluke valiantly braved the depths of Grabba's palace, and also depravity, Doop Skychafer merrily played pazaak with the Mandalorian leader and the corpse of Grabba's Gamorrean receptionist. Operation: Liposuction Eventually growing tired with the game, and sensing credits to be found within the palace, Doop ventured into the antechamber and met up with Matt and Ratchet. After carefully lying his way through a conversation, the Jedi managed to dupe most of Grabba's bar patrons to leave the premises before locking the door behind him. The three of them took an elevator to the rooftops of the palace and met with General Fux, Saber's old army buddy, who was raiding the palace for war supplies like food and ammunition. Fux promised Doop entry into the Imperial vaults of Dantooine, containing wealth pillaged from the local populace of that occupied world — if he managed to rescue Darth Saber and safely bring him to the vaults as proof. Heading towards the Sith Lord, the group was intercepted by a pissed-off Quirk, who was carrying an unconscious Saber in her arms. As a colossal battle droid emerged to terminate the escapees, Doop rashly charged at the Quirk and grabbed her ward for himself, seemingly leaving the young huntress to die as a Force-sensitive Matt stayed behind to fight the droid with her. Doop woke Saber up by throwing him in a puddle of urine as the trio made their way to the hangar where the Quirk's ship, the Centennial Turkey, resided. Stealing the shipping manifesto provided for the Rust Legion, as well as its associated cargo pointing towards Onderon, the wandering Jedi Knight left the Smuggler's Moon behind and headed towards Dantooine aboard his new ship. Men of Conviction Doop dreamt of Mynock and Kestrel rummaging through the labs of a crazed Sith Lord scientist who was trying to artificially awaken the Force into non Force-sensitives. This would mark the beginning of the visions that lead Doop to find the outlaw duo, as the dreams would start to trouble him more dramatically as time went on. Danger Zone As Doop traveled to Dantooine with his crew, he was getting his bearings on his new ship's capabilities — or lack thereof, as it were. He became acquainted with the ship's seneschal-series droid, J3-V5 — better known as Jeeves. Initially planning to sell him, Doop came around to the idea of keeping the droid on board — either due to neglect or indolence. Dropping out of hyperspace near Dantooine, the group was met with a fierce space battle fought between the Chiss Ascendancy and the Republic. Taking the battle in full stride, the ship sustained heavy losses but ultimately managed to fight through to a safe landing on the planet's surface below — inside an isolated imperial docking bay in the city of Khoonda. With Ratchet left behind to tend to the ship, Doop ventured out with Darth Saber to find the vault promised to him by General Fux. After deceiving their way through some low-ranking imperials stationed at the docks, the unlikely duo found themselves in the war-torn streets of the city, laden with corpses of both Republic and Imperial troops, as well as the local militia. Most peculiar, however, were the droid remains littered throughout — and it didn't take long for these same droids to eventually encircle and surround them. Doop rushed brazenly towards the droids, who electrocuted him with their utility arm as Darth Saber made a narrow escape. Sweet Bucks of General Fux Doop woke up to find himself in dreamland, a mysterious place that he vaguely remembered. It was here that he confronted Snote yet again as he was joined by Steve's failed Force mutants. Managing to flee from both groups, Doop raced towards a horizon as a powerful storm started to envelop the skies around him — forcing him to awaken in the local Khoonda pub of Bar Bar Drinks, with all the droids around him mysteriously shut down. After calling his fellow compatriots via transmitter, it was revealed that Darth Saber infiltrated and shut down the droids from their base with the help of a renegade Chiss scientist called Missy. During his downtime, the Centennial Turkey was moved to the local, yet abandoned Jedi Enclave and General Fux was alerted to arrive with reinforcements to fend off the Republic forces and the Ascendancy traitors. As he was making his way out of the city, Doop came across a lone Republic agent named Jun Bland, and his thuggish Gungan friend who mistook him for a Sith apprentice. They left on harsh terms, as the Gungan brute punched Doop before departing with his mellow, yellow friend. In the wilderness of Dantooine, Doop found and tamed Poachie, an albino kath hound. He strapped Trooper's helmet onto the beast and rejoined the rest of the group near a Rakatan obelisk. Hailed by their new droid ally, the detective Columbo, the group was informed to the whereabouts of the vault as they raced to its doorsteps. With the Imperials securing victory across the system, Doop gained entry to its interior only to find it frustratingly empty. However, with Columbo's confirmation, the clues pointed towards Mynock and Kestrel being responsible for the vault's unfortunate state. Doop decided to hunt down the outlaws with the help of Columbo and get his money back, as well as answers to his visions. With Darth Saber returning to the Imperial military following the battle, and Ratchet going alongside him, Doop was left to start his search with Missy and Columbo as they gazed out into the sunset, bidding the Sith Lord farewell. Legacy of the Force :"Why am I here?" :"You were brought to this place, as were we all. It will always be a part of you." :"What if I don't want that anymore?" :—''Doop Skychafer and Grand Admiral Snote during a shared vision.'' A year spent in search of the fugitives to no avail, as well as being plagued by an increasing frequency and strength of the visions, began to weigh heavily on Doop as his mental state started to worsen noticeably. Hello Darkness Doop woke up after another vision, this time resembling an aggressive array of images and fragments, as he was greeted by a concerned Jeeves and a long-range radio announcement of the 10th Anniversary of the Scourge of Sullarn, a catastrophic event that sparked animosity between the Ascendancy and the Republic that took a decade to fix — as the Chiss are now fighting to secure a place in the Republic Senate. Doop muses about contacting Darth Saber due to the Imperial blockade of the Hydian Way, a result of the emboldened efforts of the Empire's vanguard cutting a way into the Core Worlds themselves, an opportunity presented after successfully fending off the Republic's guerrilla forces on Dantooine a year ago. Beat Riders The Centennial Turkey landed on Onderon, as the group finally decided to cash in on the cargo they stole from the Rust Legion on Nar Shaddaa. Doop incidentally came across his Mandalorian pal, Cancerous Ordo, who apologized for not giving him a proper reward following their siege of Grabba's palace. Before much was done on the planet, Doop was knocked unconscious by his own reckless use of the Force, as a large tree was uprooted from its soil and hit the Jedi in the face. Doop suffered yet another vision, this time far more grim than ever before — as he was greeted by a circle of dark, mute warriors — the Disciples of Silence. A shadowy figure, seemingly unafraid of them, appeared to explain to Doop the significance of this and why he should fear them. The mysterious figure speculated that they were once Miraluka Jedi corrupted by the dark side that are now hunting down potential problems to fulfilling their overarching plan. Another string of imagery was surged into Doop, this time revealing to him that Mynock was on Ilum before the former Jedi woke up to the puzzled gaze of Cancerous Ordo and a suspicious looking helmeted cyborg named Galt. Distressed, he was calmed by Missy, who revealed that she was departing temporarily to bring Darth Saber back from the front lines, believing that she owed him. She assured him that Columbo was negotiating with their buyer, the Yellow King of Onderon, and that Doop would get the money. Missy explained that Galt was there to lead Doop to Jedha where Kestrel was, working solely on the fact that Galt knew them for a decade and seen them recently in search of a holocron. Missy parted rather coldly with Doop as he was left to ponder an uncertain future. Master Bait Doop was reacquainted with Clankus Fett over a relaxing game of pazaak as the two engaged in some crass banter. Heading outside the room of the Drexl's Belly Cantina's residential floor, he was greeted by an empty-handed Columbo who apparently failed to secure a trade deal. In the heat of the moment, Doop wanted to dismantle the droid over his alleged mistake, but the hatred in Doop fizzled out as indifference kicked in. In a defeated tone, Doop sent Columbo away with Galt to keep an eye on his and his ship, with the plan being to regroup once they all landed on Jedha. Cancerous Ordo bid Doop farewell, to which the latter reacted reluctantly, as Cancerous reminded him that he was probably the only friend he truly had. He spoke of a troubling political clime on Mandalore as the great Mandalorian Houses fractured following the sudden death of their leader, the Mand'alor. With civil war on the horizon, Cancerous Ordo told Doop that he had to return to his homeworld and try to stop his people from picking a warmongering successor, believing it would bring about the the end of the Mandalorian culture. Doop made his way to Galt's room before going to his ship and after crudely asking Galt for questions about his identity, Galt responded by taking off his mask — revealing that he was a former patient of Steve — a corpse. He told a shocked Doop that he would wait for him on Jedha. Before the Centennial Turkey took off and left Onderon behind, the Quirk boarded her stolen vessel, seemingly with the intent to confront the thief who stole it from her and left her to die. Despite a tense confrontation, the Quirk and Doop came to a mutual understanding decent enough to make a bet for the ownership of the vessel in the form of a pazaak game. The eventual outcome resulted in Doop's loss whose swindler charm and trickery was no longer working to his advantage. Still needing the Turkey for his own ends, he was coaxed to explain the real reason he left the Jedi Order, and reveal that much of his life was a fabrication meant to bury the painful truth he carried. He revealed to the Quirk the close relationship he had with Belani, a Mirialan Jedi from his days as a Padawan, and how despite his best efforts, he hasn't been able to replicate the bliss he had with her on Coruscant after the Sacking at the hands of the Empire and Doop's own return to Tython brought their time together to an end. Behind the Scenes :"Doop Skychafer was probably the hardest character for me to write out of our main heroes. He's a very insular, introverted character. Keeps to himself, is cynical of new experiences and perspectives — and it seems like he doesn't care for much beyond the base and the material. There is a very specific reason why he acts the way he does, and we will explore that reason soon enough." :—''Alamact.'' Doop Skychafer is the comic's main protagonist. He is the first hero to appear in the comic and has the biggest amount of screen time, the second being Darth Saber. Trivia *His preferred lightsaber form of combat is Ataru. *His lightsabers are yellow and green: the color of gold and money respectively. This is possibly a reference towards Doop's own avarice. *He seems to have a deep-rooted dislike towards Twi'leks, and a general distrust of Chiss. *Doop speaks Basic, Toydarian and surprisingly, a bit of Sy Bisti as well. *He is the first character ever designed for the comic. *The shoulderguard that Doop is wearing since Act II has a Mandalorian sigil painted over it. This was a gift from Cancerous Ordo for helping the Mandalorians storm Grabba's palace. *Whilst belligerent to most people, Doop acts affectionately towards Poachie. Appearances *''Jedi Dropout Extraordinaire'' *''Taking Out the Trash'' *''A Cancerous Plan'' *''Bagman'' *''Operation: Liposuction'' *''Men of Conviction'' *''Danger Zone'' *''Sweet Bucks of General Fux'' *''Hello Darkness'' *''Beat Riders'' *''Master Bait''